


Zákeřná květina

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Under drugs
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. I wish not to translate this piece of work.Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 1





	Zákeřná květina

„Ten průzkum byl učiněná katastrofa,“ nadával jako obvykle doktor McCoy, když se vrátili z výsadku na planetě Afrodité 8.

„Kdybys nespadl mezi ty kytky, mluvil bys jinak,“ usadil jej Jim a pousmál se při vzpomínce, jak se Kostra ve zmíněném momentu tvářil. Zakopl a po hlavě zamířil do houští, a když se vyhrabal znovu na nohy, za uchem měl krásný, růžový kvítek. „Doufám, že nejsou škodlivé.“

„Neměly by být,“ odvětil doktor a klesl do křesla ve své kajutě, kam Jima pozval na drink.

„Neměly by být? To nezní moc vědecky, Kostro,“ podával mu mladší muž skleničku, z níž McCoy ihned upil.

„Prozatím na sobě žádné negativní příznaky nepociťuju, ještě před výstupem z transportéru jsem se nechal dekontaminovat a pak jsem pro jistotu nechal udělat pár testů, ale nezjistil jsem nic,“ pokrčil Kostra rameny a pozoroval svého přítele, který zůstal opřen o zeď a hleděl do obsahu skleničky. „Chceš z ní vyčíst mou budoucnost?“

„Kéž by, nerad bych, aby ses mi tady obsypal. Víš, co se říká, lékaři jsou nejhorší pacienti,“ zkroutil se kapitánův koutek směrem nahoru, zatímco doktor jen protočil oči a napil se.

„Přestaň mudrovat a radši mi řekni, jestli máš nějaké drby,“ vyzval jej Kostra, pohodlně se opřel a vyčkával, co mu Jim všechno poví. Ten chlap jakožto kapitán měl právo vědět o všem, co se na Enterprise dělo, jenže… jenže on věděl opravdu všechno od lodního jídelníčku, přes Keenserovy neplechy, které vyváděl Scottymu, až po poměr poručíka Rileyho s poručicí Hadleyovou. Kostra nebyl takový, vůbec ne. Ani nemusel, od těch nejžhavějších novinek měl Jima.

Kirk se skutečně rozpovídal, McCoy už se ani nedivil, že většinu věděl od Spocka, který se dozvěděl zajímavé informace od Uhury a tak dále. V podstatě byla Enterprise jedna velká drbárna, ale tak čím jiným se chcete zabavit při pětileté misi, když zrovna nebojujete o holý život?

Pomalu upíjel burbon, poslouchal Jimův hlas a pomyslel si, že nová láhev jeho oblíbeného nápoje je nějaká silnější. Začalo jím prostupovat horko, krev se proháněla žilami jako splašená, nádechy se staly hlubšími pro ukojení potřeby po větším množství kyslíků. Přistihl se, že už vůbec nedává pozor na to, co mu kapitán vypráví, místo toho upřeně zírá na jeho rudé rty.

Poplašeně zvedl zrak k modrým očím. Tak nádherně modrým jako nebe, zářily laskavostí a zájmem. Kostrovu pozornost ale neudržely, vzápětí se kochal pohledem na Jimovu uniformu, respektive vzpomínkou na to, jaké svaly se pod ní rýsují, a mířil níž a níž, až se opět přiměl vzpamatovat a zahleděl se Jimovi do očí.

Nyní se na něj dívaly spíše pátravě. Kostra polknul, sevřel v dlani sklenici a proklínal burbon. Co to s ním udělal? Proč si připadá jako v sauně, proč nedokáže poslouchat Jimovo vyprávění a místo toho jej prachsprostě svléká pohledem. Svléká… tělem mu projela další vlna žáru, ale tentokrát směřovala jen k jednomu cíli.

Věděl, že dýchá nahlas a přerývavě, vnímal, že má zvýšenou teplotu, i to, že Jim je tiše a jen jej pozoruje.

„Co je s tebou?“ zeptal se nakonec.

McCo si netroufal odpovědět. Hlavu měl plnou Jima. Doslova nebyl schopen myslet na cokoliv jiného, než na svého kapitána, na to, jak má za sebou velkou postel, v níž by jej rád měl. Téměř zavyl frustrací, když se k němu Jim rozešel a po chvíli váhání si kleknul.

„Nemám ponětí, Jime,“ řekl Kostra, přestože tušil. Slyšel, ano slyšel o jisté rostlině, jejíž pyl se uměl dostat tak rychle skrze kůži až do krevního oběhu a splynout s plazmou, že jej nešlo při odběru objevit. Ale bylo to už dávno, možná o tom ani nevěděl z akademie, spíše mu to pověděl všech kytek znalý Sulu, jenže to stejně bylo naprosto bezpředmětné. Důležité pro něj bylo, že účinek květiny nepůsobil zrovna škodlivě, nýbrž… ehm… V kalhotách měl těsno a klečící kapitán před ním mu právě nepomáhal.

Jim starostlivě koukal na svého přítele, měl podezření, že za to může ta kytka, i když by uvítal i jiný důvod. Ten Kostrův pohled… rozechvěl jej až morku kostí. Hleděl na něj jako hladový vlk, jako by z něj chtěl na místě strhat oblečení, ohnout ho přes křeslo a nemilosrdně ho ojet, vyšukat mu mozek z hlavy. Přiměl se držet své vzrušení z onoho pohledu na uzdě a zaměřil se na další Kostrovy příznaky, především jej děsila McCoyova mlčenlivost. Doktor toho byl schopen za den nažvanit tolik, že ho z toho kolikrát bolela hlava, ale teď zavládlo téměř hrobové ticho, rušené jen Kostrovým frenetickým dýcháním.

„Asi bys měl jít na ošetřovnu,“ navrhnul, ale když Kostra nikterak nezareagoval, chtěl upoutat jeho pozornost tím, že jej chytil za ruku. Odebral mu sklenici, dočkal se však pouze toho, že Kostra sevřel v dlani kapitánovo zápěstí, zuby stisknuté, na čele se mu objevil pot. Jim se vážně začínal o svého přítele bát.

Kostra to pociťoval podobně, leč on se bál zase o Kirka. S každou další sekundou nad sebou ztrácel kontrolu, zdálo se mu, jako by se veškerá krev přesunula do jeho slabin, byl tak tvrdý jako snad nikdy předtím, nevěděl, co má dělat, a když se jej Jim dotknul... Pevně stisknul zuby, aby nezasténal, nemohl, nechtěl Jima něčemu takovému vystavit… Zmocňovalo se ho zoufalství, které jen vzrostlo ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, co dělá.

Hleděl dolů na svou ruku, jež už nedržela kapitána za zápěstí, nedržela jej vůbec, dlaní hladil Jima po předloktí, vnímal povrch jeho kůže, vklouzl až pod rukáv…

„Nezvládnu to, Jime,“ přiznal tiše, očima stále sledoval jejich dotek a cítil tu potřebu mít z Jima víc, potřeboval ho. K jeho smůle ale Kirk pochopil jeho doznání jinak.

„Dostanu tě tam,“ přislíbil a postavil se, chytil svého přítele pod paží a vytáhl ho na nohy. Místo dalšího pohybu ale zcela ztuhnul, do pozadí mysli odsunuté vzrušení z Kostrova pohledu znovu nabralo na síle, jelikož McCoy jej sice nejprve objal okolo zad, jeho dlaň však téměř okamžitě sjela dolů a pevně mu sevřela zadek.

Kostrův dech se změnil v přerývavý, Jim si uvědomil žár jeho těla a také… Zadíval se dolů, kde tušil něco, co mu jeho vlastní zabedněnost doposud nedovolila zaznamenat. V krku mu náhle vyschlo, srdce se zbláznilo a v rozkroku mu zacukalo. Nevědomky se bokem ještě více přitisknul ke svému příteli.

Doktor se nechal zvednout, nechal Jima, ať jej podepře, ale nedovolil svému tělu, aby rozhodovalo za něj. Sakra strašně chtěl cítit Jimovu kůži proti své, chtěl ho celého, tady a hned teď, obával se, že jestli něco brzy neudělá, tak mu penis exploduje, potřeboval se třít o cokoliv… o Jima, potřeboval být v něm…

„Uteč, Jime, uteč,“ zachraptěl a tentokrát zasténání v sobě nezadržel, když se k němu Jim přitisknul. Zvedl pohled od země, kam rezignovaně hleděl, a zjistil, že Jim se kouká přímo na něj. „Ta kytka… není to nebezpečné, ale… nemůžu za sebe ručit…“ slyšel se omluvně vydechnout.

„Kostro… já…“ těkal kapitán z jednoho hnědého oka do druhého, hledaje ta správná slova. „Zůstanu,“ řekl prostě.

„Co? Ublížím ti, já-“ neměl Kostra šanci dokončit větu, když Jim uchopil jeho ruku a přitiskl si ji do slabin. Doktorovi se zatmělo před očima, přejel po stále tvrdnoucí délce v Jimových kalhotách a jeho zábrany padly.

Přisál se na Jimovy rty, téměř blahem zavrněl, když mu mladší muž oplácel polibek se stejným nadšením, přitáhl si jej k sobě, ruce se mu rozběhly po celém Jimově těle, kam až dosáhly, chytil jej za zadek a Kirk mu obmotal nohy kolem pasu. Složil jej na postel, opustil s mlasknutím jeho rty a okamžitě jej zbavil trika, jeho vlastní následovalo, muselo pryč, bylo mu takové horko, jediné, co na sobě potřeboval mít, byly Jimovy ruce.

Slyšel se vydat jakýsi zvířecí zvuk, když se tak stalo, když ucítil chladné dlaně na rozpálené pokožce, sám očima hltal výjev před sebou, ten hrudník, rudé rty, nebeská modř ztrácející se pod záplavou černé… Nedokázal potlačit to zavrčení ve chvíli, kdy mu Jim vyšel svými slabinami vstříc, aby se otřel o jeho erekci, ze rtů mu splynul tichý sten, ten další už zanikl v polibku, který Kostra s entusiazmem inicioval. Zatím se tísnil jen v kalhotách, ale viděl, jak je Jim nadržený, vždyť mu to dával hodně… tvrdě… najevo, bylo mu jasné, že dostane, co potřebuje.

Jim si nemohl pomoct, možná měl vážně Kostru dotáhnout na ošetřovnu, možná tohle není správné, ale ten chtíč v doktorových očích… už kolikrát se mu zdálo o tom, jak si ho Kostra vezme, tvrdě a nemilosrdně… neuměl tomu odolat, proto sebou nechal hodit na postel, s každým dalším Kostrovým zvukem či pohybem byl nadrženější a nadrženější, cele se svému příteli poddal i v momentě, kdy jej Kostra vytáhl na kolena a přiměl se otočit, opřel se pak lokty o stěnu za postelí a jako nestydatá děvka držel, jakmile mu Kostra stáhnout kalhoty i spodní prádlo pod zadek.

„Zkus teď něco hledat a praštím tě,“ vydechl, snaže se znít autoritativně, což ale moc s holými půlkami nešlo, leč McCoy jej poslechl.

„Až si zítra nebudeš moct sednout, k doktorovi si stěžovat nechoď,“ zněla odpověď, po níž kapitán ucítil na svém otvoru Kostrovu erekci.

Kostra se chtěl, vážně chtěl počkat, udržet se na uzdě, dokud Jima nepřipraví, ale jeho výhružka veškeré myšlenky na milosrdenství přisoudila minulosti, horko se stupňovalo, a tak použil jen sliny, a dal Jimovi to, co si zasluhoval, a sobě, co už sakra potřeboval, jinak by zešílel. S vypětím všech sil se do Kirka zasunoval pomalu, funěl skrze zatnuté zuby, načež hlasitě zasténal při pocitu té nádherné úzkosti, přitiskl se k Jimovým zpoceným zádům, zabořil nos do vlasů a objal jej, dávaje mu chvíli na to, aby se srovnal.

Kapitán statečně držel, přeci jen nedělal to poprvé, poprvé jej spíše při takovém vniknutí někdo zezadu obejmul. Neměl ale čas nad tím uvažovat, neboť pálení znovu zesílilo, když se Kostra vytáhnul a vrazil do něj zpět až p kořen, nicméně slyšel sám sebe zasténat slastí, Kostrova dlaň se objevila na jeho erekci, po chvíli už jej honila v rytmu přírazů, které byly krátké, rychlé a tvrdé, i přes Kirkovu fyzičku se mu začaly klepat nohy.

McCoy za ním vydával jeden sten za druhým, sem tam přidal nadávku nebo jeho jméno, dlaň mu na Jimově vzrušení kmitala, přirážel do něj, jako by na tom závisel jeho život, bral si ho, jako by nebyl k ničemu jinému dobrý a Ji se vzmohl jen na tiché steny, lačné lapání po kyslíku a vycházení svému příteli vstříc, ačkoliv netušil, kterým směrem.

Kostra ani nezaznamenal, kdy se začal věnovat Jimovi, vnímal jen jedno, jen to horko, zvířecí chtíč, vzrušení, touhu po uvolnění… držel Jima za boky, měl pocit, že do něj zajíždí pořád hlouběji, a jak sténal… líbilo se mu to, chtěl to… chtěl ho v sobě…

„Kostro!“

Naposled se do Jima zasunul, přitiskl se k němu a někde mezi dalšími Jimovými výkřiky jej kousl do ramene, načež se jím prohnala svalová křeč, veškeré napětí směřovalo do jediného místa, chvěl se a vstřebával orgasmus, zatímco do Jima vyslal závěrečnou dávku spermatu. Uvědomil si, že na své dlani cítí tekutinu také, což vyvolalo na jeho tváří mírný úsměv.

„Jak ti je?“ ozval se Jim poměrně chraplavým hlasem.

„Dobře,“ zamumlal Kostra, objímající svého kapitána kolem pasu. Následně si uvědomil, že momentálně mu už klečení asi nemusí být příjemné, stáhl se tedy stranou.

„Mně taky není nejhůř,“ obdržel pak lodní lékař úsměv od svého kapitána, jenž vypadal… spokojeně.

„Ty sis to fakt užil…“ zakroutil Kostra hlavou, načež sebou škubnul, když se mu kůže jako na povel opět rozhořela. Sice už ne tak intenzivně, ale…

„Z tvého výrazu soudím, že druhé kolo je na spadnutí,“ zubil se kapitán, zcela očividně pobaven vzniklou situací, pro jistotu se ale zeptal, jak dlouho by to mohlo trvat, jelikož je sice fyzicky velice zdatný, ale nikoliv superman.

„Maximálně ještě jednou, pak už to snad půjde zvládnout…“ pronesl Kostra raději opatrně. Viděl, že Jimovi se to líbilo, ale nerad dělal ukvapené závěry… dokud mu Kirk nezabořil dlaň do vlasů a nepřitáhl si ho k polibku, zbytek oblečení nepřelétl místnost a neoctl se na zádech, přišpendlen k posteli jedním náruživým kapitánem hvězdné lodi.


End file.
